yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve Jaws
is a Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe and the former President of Yopple Inc. in the Yo-kai World. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch 2: Cameo Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch 3: NPC Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch Anime series: Recurring Yo-kai Biology Steve Jaws is a light blue shark wearing glasses, a black shirt, light blue pants, and shoes. After leaving his position as head of Yopple, he's taken to wearing a grey hoodie. Not much is known about Steve Jaws' Yo-kai abilities, although he is likely to possess considerable technical expertise as the re-creator of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. After leaving Yopple Inc., he developed the Yo-kai Watch Dream and all its peripheral devices. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch animation series'' Steve Jaws first appears in EP027, where he showcases his latest gadget namely the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. This leads to a big sale in Yo-kai-lifornia, Yo-kai World. He later makes a brief appearance in EP035, having been invited by Directator to star in the shark attack scene of his latest movie "Yo-kai Titanic of the Carribean". In EP070, it is revealed that Hidabat comes in second behind Steve Jaws as the richest Yo-kai. In EP078, he is revealed to have stepped down from being in charge of Yopple Inc. due to a controversy about the Yo-Kai Watch Model Zero (claiming to have been the one who built it when it was Nate's grandfather). He is succeeded by Mark Shachiberg. Yo-kai Watch 3 In Yo-kai Watch 3, he has gone into hiding somewhere in BBQ and is the one who builds the Yo-kai Watch Dream and its weapon modes. Relationships The Jawsome Kid As mentioned in his Yo-kai Medallium bio, The Jawsome Kid, his real name being Paul, is related to "a certain well-known IT company president". In a quest later on, he is revealed to be Steve's son. Although he harbors a deep hatred towards him for being too focused on his job. Etymology * "Steve Jaws" is a pun on Steve Jobs' name and the English jaws. * "Steve Burón" is a pun on "Steve" and "Tiburón" (Shark), also is a pun on "Es Tiburón" ("Is Shark" due to pronunciation). Origin Steve Jaws is based on the late co-founder, chairman, and CEO of Apple Inc. Steven Paul "Steve" Jobs. Trivia * He is voiced by Paul Greenberg. Yopple, Inc. is a parody of Apple, Inc. * Additionally, the company's name is a portmanteau of Apple, Inc. and Yo-kai. * During the storyline, he returns as a co-CEO to Yopple Inc. after being banished, Similar to How Steve Jobs returned to Apple in 1997. * When the Yopple Store in New Yo-kai City started operating, it's logo was a multi-colored wisp icon, also being similar to Apple's initial logo, before it turned all white. * Steve Jaws Medallium Bio can be found from the DX Yo-kai Pad/DX Yo-kai Pad S Toy. In other languages * Spanish: Steve Burón * Italian: Steve Jaws * Portuguese (Brazil): Steve ''Jaws * German: ''Steve Jaws Category:Male Characters Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fish Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai